


Rick Sanchez X Reader (One Shots)

by wrinklyA_17



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Death, F/M, Killing, Love, Sad, angsty, depressed, eh...story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrinklyA_17/pseuds/wrinklyA_17
Summary: Not really one shots more like Short stories compiled together





	1. Origin (pt. 1)

Months, weeks, days (y/n) couldn't count them, she would if she could probably-she doesn't remember anything before she showed up at the smith's household. She was happy. Was she. Is she. She hoped she was.

'Am I?' she questioned herself, lost in thought, she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She had no control.

"I-im Sorry" she sobbed-

-Before-

'What am I doing here?'  
'Where am I?'

The questions rang in her head as she laid in an unfamiliar bed. She knew who she was, her name collided with her brain like a bullet throught the wall in about 2 minutes after she woke up. 

"(Y/n)" it kept repeating over and over in her head in forms of a slurs and from a different voices be it a man or a woman. She sat up from a bed suited for one person only, sheets dirty probably not even changed in months, the walls littered with papers of crazy whatevers she couldn't make out, it was fascinating. The sun rays hit her face from the window as she groaned- everything hurt and felt like a hangover, her lips chapped and dry, her eye (- holes) surrounded by the crusts of last night's forgotten events. There were bottles on the floor.

'Did I drink.' She thought.

'Last...'

She looked around, confusion arising even more. No information whatsoever entering her mind, nothing made sense. There was something that she had to do but couldn't quite get a grasp at it, like when you're thinking about a word and you know what it is but you can't get it out but it's on the tip of your tongue.

"Night..." she finished, saying it quietly, her voice hoarse and dry. It wasn't long that the confusion turned to panic. Meeeellions of scenarios of how she was put there or what would happen next flooded her thoughts. She stood up, legs still wobbly, looking at the door. She stumbled and fell down, making some of the bottles rattle and fall down along with her- they were empty. Whimpering, she crawled and grabbed a hold of the door knob standing up. Hearing the click as she twisted it, she needed to get outta there, she needed answers. She booked it outta there or at least tried to, falling backwards and on her rear as she was hit with something solid. (More like someone "solid" know wut I'm sayin *nudges your elbow)

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The man yelled, his voice raspy. (Y/n) looked up, rubbing her forehead, shocked as she saw the man aiming a gun at her as she sat there. As if by instinct, she pushed his hand holding the gun - like thing  to the side by the back of her wrist, making the man shoot at the desk along with its papers, standing up she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm raising it up and putting him on a chokehold. She hopped on his back as if he was giving her a piggy back ride- a forced one that is, her legs around his thin waist. He slammed her backwards to the wall repeatedly with no mercy. Just as he was about to do it again she kicked at the wall making them both fall foreward. Don't worry now that man broke her fall, now being face down on the floor- he struggled. He spoke, yelled actually, but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying from the rush and adrenaline pounding at her ears. She was too focused on the task at hand, although she didn't really think everything through. She was breathing at his neck heavily, making her grip tighter while his face reddened for air. She regained her own conscience, blinking wildly, loosening her grip. Only to hear 7 rapid beeps come from the struggling man and she was electrocuted.

-

She woke up, regaining a bit of strength and noticed she was tied on a chair, in a lab - like place. gadgets littered the walls and huge tubes that contained some species unknown to her. (This is the hatch thing under the garage if you're confused). The man from earlier emerged from a dark corner of the room, much like in a dramatic whatever the fuck in movies where they get interogated. 

"Glad you're awake" he said, half seriously and half sarcastically, hands behind his back, slightly slouching, eyes almost half-closed. It was, to be honest, slightly hypnotizing. (Y/n) moved around in the chair begging the stranger with blue hair (who you probably already know) to let her go since she didnt know anything. 'Bullshit' he called her then, herself fighting back that she wouldn't do him no harm and just leave.

"And, tell me, why should I ever do such a thing... and what good would that do me, doll? You. Are. A. Threat. To me and my work." He said slurring a bit, kinda drunk but also, kinda not.

"Please I'll- I'll do anything. I didn't mean to hurt you I- I don't... I just don't remember anything." She said, squirming in her seat.

"Will you now." He half whispered, face to face with her their lips almost touching, him bent down. Her breath became un easy. 

'Thats right' he thought, thinking she was giving in and would actually... ya know, but instead when he opened his eyes a little bit more he saw her slightly sobbing. He was shocked,( just a lil bit, actually, a lot but he wouldn't show that) his eyes opened wider seeing (y/n) cry- tears falling down.

'Seriously?,' he thought 'from her strength from back up there. She cries now? Jesus, and I thought she was kinda hot, I mean pffft-' he stopped mid thought, while she continued to cry, interrupted by none other than... morty.

"WHAT THE FUCK! JESUS, RICK. WHO IS THIS?!" The pre pubescent teen yelled- more like screeched, actually. The man, rick, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"RelaAAAxx, morty. She attacked me, probably part of the federation sent to kill me," He glared at (y/n) tapping his foot impatiently. "Says she doesn't know shit aboUUut why she's here."

"Well maybe she really doesn't, rick. Maybe sh- may-maybe-maybe she just wandered here drunk last night. I mean like," morty said, thinking, pointing at rick "you-you you left the garage door opened and the the the neighbors did throw a party last night." 

Rick tightened his crossed arms even more, his lips a straight line, looking up at the ceiling while (y/n) stopped crying and had those tiny fits of hiccups you get after crying, trying to contoll it.

"Yeah And-an-and it sucked, morty. It was an old people's party" rick said, morty raising an eyebrow at him as if about to say 'but you're an old person' but shut himself up.

"Just let her go, rick. we can- we can let her stay here," morty said untying the bonds from you hands.  
"I promise... I'll be responsible for everything she does."

"Thank you" (Y,/n) said


	2. Origin (pt. 2)

After that you were staying in the smith's house. The first few days that you stayed there Summer, Morty's sister, lent you clothes and stuff for the price of talking about boys all night, it wasn't really your cup of tea (or it could be if you're into that). You were thankful to them everyday and you made sure they see that by helping with a shit ton and cleaning the dishes. Everyone was nice to you... Accepted you. Although rick.. well, rick didn't seem to like you a lot. He didn't like you at all, he hated you actually, hated you more than jerry and you could understand why. Though he didn't seem to like a lot of people either. He hid his emotions like a needle in a hay stack.

He would glare at you as you ate from the opposite side of the table, silently judging you, making you feel awkward as you ate until his daughter, beth, would call him out on it. He wouldn't speak to you or reply when you asked about his day, how he was or when you apologized time and time again for the first encounter you both had and how his family literally made you take his room. Weeks, days, months you can count them all you want, Rick would never like you wether it be as a member of the family an alien or a friend and you semi accepted your fate(and semi not accepted it), that you'd never be on his good side. You stopped talking to him when you began to lose hope in your chance of getting to know him, only giving him a half smile when he stared at you as a 'hello' I mean like, he wouldn't smile back but it was worth the try. You soon stopped doing that too, but something happened.

It killed him.

It bugged the living shit out of him.

It itched him that no one was checking up on him, asking about his day, how he was, has he eaten yet, or ask if he would like anything. As emotionless and heartless as he seems, trying to distance himself from everyone, he misses the feeling of being with other people. It started when he would subtly ask for the stupidest things while he was working in the garage like and yell out your name. 

"Can you get me some water?" He stuttered the first time saying it, as always. You raised your eyebrows, shocked, the first time you heard him ask you 'WATER? HE WANTED WATER?!' Aahh yes, You could remember that day. You froze, puzzled by his request and he flipped you off seeing you weren't moving.

Saying "just get it" while he shooed you ayaw to go get it for him. You knew his game by the time you were holding the glass between your fingers, but it was wrong to assume. After you place the glass of water on his desk as he invented this weird uhh thing he didnt say "thank you." Not lIke you were expecting one but it was nice to hear. You narrowed your eyes at him, thinking. He knew you'd ask questions about what it was, what it did, how it worked, how it was made, you were always curious he liked that about you, he observed that from when you hung out with morty in the living room or lIke that one time you were fascinated by this "novelty (ahem) item" you found in one of the drawers. Rick was a person who was hard to read. Did he really want your company? Or did he call you in there just to get an excuse to flip you off, but you wanted to know for sure, so after you placed the glass on his desk with a 'here you go' and you walked away. He froze then (you didn't know but he did) stopped doing his work while you reached out for the door knob, slowly, expecting a 'come back' coming from him but It didn't happen when you opened the door and stepped out of the garage. Slightly dissapointed, your shoulders slouch. You were about to close the door . You shouldn't have expected better of him.

"Wait..." Rick called out, Cringing at himself. You turned around as a sly grin on your lips slowly appeared.

"Could you maybe," he clicked his tongue "uuhh... stay here for a while... I need help." Placing his lips in a straight line.

'gotcha' you thought. You crossed your arms together.

"Do you now?" You said your smile getting bigger.

"Yeah ... yeah don't get cocky- just- JUUUUUUST get in here. He motioned for you to get inside and spun his chair back to his work. The glass of water being untouched for hours as you would talk about the randomest shit. You've grown quite close together after that. Intimate, indeed but unlabeled. He was sweet, he shows you the side he doesn't let just anyone see, or was it just when you two would have sex?. He was pretty vulnerable, you could see it now. Not as strong as everyone thinks he is. Not an asshole that just fucks with everyone... you pitied him actually. He was lonely. You didn't understand how not a lot of people saw the pain he held in his eyes. You swore to yourself that you'd never do anything to harm him. Everything was going well...

Until... she was brought over to the house.


	3. Origin (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wrong grammar.  
> any corrections and suggestions are much appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

Everything was going well... until 

She was brought to the house. 

Rick was out on an errand with morty, how you wish you went with them instead. Summer interrupted your intense staring contest and introduced you two, her 'guest' introducing herself through gritted teeth. Summer talked about her days before and said she was 'cool' but there was something off about her that made you raise one eyebrow. The way she smiled at you. It seems forced.

Fake.

You see her make that kind of look only when she turns to you. It looks like she's surprised, mad, and another emotion at the same time. Whatever it was you couldn't place your finger on it, you didn't feel safe, something was up with her and you were bothered by the fact that you were the only one who feels creeped out with her around. Her presence made your gut turn in knots (not it a very ecstatic way) and have this strong feeling to do what you did to rick when he held a gun to your head... choke her, murder her... horrible things. You still kept your feelings of being threatened to yourself, you didn't want to be rude to her and say something like 'I don't like you. Please go away' She's a guest here. You left summer and her friend in the living room hearing them both catch up with each other while you stayed in the dining room and wrote down things you wanted to on your note book or drew some stuff and characters rick showed you in other dimensions.

You didn't really pay attention to what you were writing or drawing. You didn't really need to be in the dining room. You just wanted to be there just in case 'she' does something fishy.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Summer excused herself and went upstairs. It was quiet for some seconds after hearing the door to the bathroom close shut. 

The air in the room dropped.

It was tense in there, you could sense it. You heard murmuring from the living room. Curious, as you were, you went to the kitchen to pretend you needed to 'get a snack' just to hear what she's saying. You opened rick's cupboard in the kitchen seeing the alien food and snacks neatly organized (the sight pleased you since it was the only organized place that rick has) although still you avoided the box of eye holes, the thought of the eye-holes made you shiver ememering your first encounter with it. You tried to multitask, listening to what she's saying and focus on what you're doing/grabbing at the same time. It seemed okay only, you slowed down the process of getting food when you tried to listen to her. Almost Knocking over some of the biscuits, you needed to be more careful. 

"-Died" you heard her say.

'Who was she talking to' you thought  
'Someone on the phone, dumb ass' one part of your brain told you... because duh.

You grabbed a bowl and placed your alien candies and snacks on it, slowly, listening to her.

"-... still here apparently. I have calculated a plan." She continued, you missing out some parts. You narrowed your eyes then stared at the bowl placed in front of you as you tried to make sense of what she just said. You opened other cupboards to find yourself a glass and reached for it as she continued talking, her voice made you want to duck tape her mouth shut.

"-believe she's..."

You got the glass and began to slowly pour yourself a bottle of wine from beth's stash.

"-un aware... yes I believe so. You could try turning it on, see if it's still functiona-" she was cut off, not by something. It was a weird sensation, a tingle in your ears. You just couldn't hear her anymore. It was like you were underwater. You couldn't move either. You stood, unmoving, robot like to everything. Not noticing you tipped the wine bottle too much, it's contents spilling from the bottle to your glass to the floor. Your slippery hand numbly let the glass fall, shattering it into diamonds and shards at your feet. The empty bottle of wine you were holding was still tipped downwards. You didn't scream as you heard it crash. You didn't yell. You did nothing. You felt nothing. You felt wired. Standing there sharp glass cut your feet, red wine flowed around you. Summer came down hurriedly with a yell and helped you clean up. Still you stood there and she ended up cleaning everything herself. Making you sit down and half irritatedly asked if you were okay. You didn't answer. You didnt know if you were. Honestly, you didn't know if you answered at all, you blinked rapidly regaining control over your self. 

'What was I doing in the kitchen?' You asked youself after summer helped you put a band aid on your cut.  

Something clicked in your brain, A slight buzz not an alcohol buzz this was different. It made your emotions drain. It made you dizzy. And touch your right ear as it tingles inside.

"I think... I think I'll head upstairs" you told summer who's expression was filled with worry. You couldn't see but you were pale. Heading back upstairs you take a look at summer one more time, her friend behind her.

she was giving you a smirk.

You still didn't like her.

And her smirk didn't make you feel any better.

You wanted her gone.

You wanted to kill her.

You wanted to kill Tammy.


	4. Origin (pt. 4)

You haven't thought of Tammy after she came in the house

or at least you tried to. 

She consumed your thoughts day and night. You wondered what she might do, what was her game, whatever it was it's safe to say, you wanted to punch her face. The thoughts of punching her slowly faded and almost became close to a halt as you tried to get her to your good side (because you forced yourself to like her) after finding out that she was to marry rick's and your best friend, Bird Person. Yet still, you couldn't help being creeped out, everything seemed sketchy when it came to her. And you weren't surprised (okay... maybe a little) when it turns out that she was in fact a part of the Galactic Federation. Being a part of the 'Bullshit Federation' as rick called it, was one thing but killing a close friend and a friend of the one you loved was another thing, bird person was like family to you. You were enraged when she killed pers. Just as everyone around you ran away and she still wasn't done with her petty bullshit excuse of a speech, you quickly lunged and ran towards her, cutting her off from her speech, you clawed at her neck, and tried to break it- tried to break anything, anything that would hurt her physically and emotionally. You cursed at her, yelled at her when she tried to fight back. She kept pulling at your hair, like a petty highschool girl she is, while you punched her, took her down and chocked her. Your eyes saw red, nearly ending her life right before you- right there, hadn't rick pulled you away and escaped with everyone she would've been dead already.

You were on the tiny dwarf planet rick took everyone too since the other options weren't that great, well the other one was kinda awesome but also on a cob so... That's out of the list- no questions asked. Rick went to the south pole while you excused yourself from the family to go to the rivers and watch the sunset, everything felt like it all happened so fast. You stared at your hands 'I nearly killed a person.' You thought, staring at them as they shook a bit. 

It was too much. 

You sat there looking at the sunset, trying to relax yourself. 

'At least I still have rick and the others'

You decided that, that was enough being sad and wanted to head back to the others. You saw morty not too far away from here, head down, shoulders slouched, he looked sad. 

"It's gonna be alright, morty" you rubbed his back, trying to calm him.  
He looked up at you. Your dress was wrinkled and stained with well... no one could tell, your eyes deep and sunken. It was obvious that you were stressed as much as everyone but tried to keep it up. He wasn't buying it, you could tell but you tried.

"Ri- Rick's -rick" he chocked a bit and coughed unable to say what he wanted to say to you. You tilted your head and raised a brow waiting for him to finish.

"Rick's gone. He-he he left." Morty looked up at you, giving you a look of worry. Had he felt it too that you and rick were a thing. We're you?

You knew. It was hard to express how but you knew this would be something he'd do. He was caring in a very destructive way. Caring in a way that was for the best yet it made you hurt so much. You smiled sadly and ruffled Morty's hair.

"Let's head back." You told him. You stood there with everyone, just outside the cabin, until the Galactic police took you guys and sent you back to earth. You became quiet after that, everyone began to worry but mostly morty did. You had bags under your eyes, more darker and deeper circles from the nights you'd stay up late just to look at the sky, to watch the stars, to hope, to wish that he was still there. He's still out there. You watched until the sun rose thinking 'maybe I'm looking right at him from lightyears away, maybe my eyes danced across his figure without even knowing, maybe...

 

Just

 

 

Maybe

 

 

I should give up.


	5. Origin (pt. 5)

You began to notice how you sleep walked almost everynight. Waking up in rick's garage most of the time (or in his room facing his desk.)

You didn't know what to feel about it. The mess, the air, the gadgets and shit were gone, it was just another empty garage.

You stayed at home that night when summer and morty went missing. Their parents didn't seem to do anything nor did they look distressed about them so you decided to leave it be and watch the stars again from rick's bedroom window, some of the alien space ships covering the view.

No tears fell.

No nothing you felt empty just like the bottle of booze you drank a while ago, you didn't waste a drop. You washed yourself over with the numbness that alcohol brought you. You weren't that drunk, it was just one bottle. You promised yourself no more. 

No more

Okay, maybe just two, three, four,five...

The morning came, not even noticing it youself, you just stared at the sky. Humming as the booze took over you closed your eyes at around 5 am, but was still in a half-awake/half-asleep state.

You were shaken as you felt the whole house rattle.

'Earthquake' you thought getting up from the bed. The migrane attacking you instantly with a little bit of head rush. 

"Shit" you muttered bending down in front of the window, holding it's frame for support as you caught your breath and kept your eyes squinted; both adjusting to the light and trying to fight off the head ache(like that'll help)

You looked up, your eyes still adjusting to the brightness. Shocked and confused, as you took in the view before you. From outside the ships of other alien beings were taking off. You were curious why and decided to go downstairs to ask, walking past Morty's and summer's room; they still weren't there. 

Just as you were about to go down you bumped into who you assumed to be jerry, before taking a step back and see the blue waves of hair that you've grow too familiar with. 

"Hey!" He said.

He gave you the biggest smile, one you haven't seen in a long time. His arms out for you to hug, it was his first time offering you one. He had gone back after being "captured" by the federation or rather turned himself in and you thought you'd accept the invitation and embrace him only for your body to betray you, stepping back, your brows furrowed as your eyes danced upon him up and down. He placed his arms to his sides confused his smile disappearing slowly.

"Ar-arent aren't you happy tha-that I'm... back?" He said taking a step forward you. You kept your stance taking another step backward, just to keep the distance.

"Should I be?" You said, internally Cringing at yourself. 

'why would you say that, jesus are you kidding me' you thought, face palming in your mind. You didn't want to back down a fight, you were stubborn just like that. It was his turn to furrow his brows now. 

Words were said, words you regret, words that have been used for too many times. 

"How could you do that to yourself. How could you do that ... how could you do that to us" You said voice getting quiet at the end. He was taken aback by the statement you see it on his face- on the way he stood now. His shoulders tensed up from their slouched and lazy position. His hands in fists at his side; white knuckling the air.

'To us...huh'

You regretted saying that now seeing that this is how he reacted. 

We're you together? Are you?

He opened his mouth some seconds after you said that, the silence that he let in between your say was unbearable. 

It ticked for hours.

You wanted to hear what he was about to say and at the same time not want to. Fearing the worst.

"Since..." he said pausing to compose his sentence, making a straight line on his lips. "Since when did you think-," he looked at you in disbelief, disgust almost. 

"since when did you think that we were ever together?"

Your eyes began to water as you sucked in a sob that you have been trying to stop.

"We're Not! That's the fuckin truth!" He boomed which made you cringe "stoOOOOP cre-creatin all these-the illusions!" His hands furiously waving around and pointing at you 

"Bullshit's on you, (y/n)!" He yelled, making you cringe after it being a long time that he hasn't said it or called you that. He always called you by nickname. You let yourself think you were special to him because of it. 

Illusion 

"I-i-i can't be put down... you think - you think I'd let myself be?" He said opening the door to his room shoving you inside and slammed it shut. You stood there for a second, frozen, before he dangerously walked closer like a prey backing you towards a corner, kicking away the bottles of booze and papers that littered his bedroom floor.

"And just," he said walking slowly still backing you up until your back hit the end of his desk. He towered over you while you cowered down in front of him, his expression turned to a dangerous shade of horrifying. 

"WHO do you think would put-put me down. You?," he laughed as if to say "you're pathetic."

"You think I'd care?. You think I'd-y-y-you thIIInk I'd-id id like you?" His voice never softening,  not even a little.

"Didn't you?" You questioned, tears falling down on your cheeks, they slid away freely your eyes closed, looking down, wiping away your tears. You can't look at him right not. 'He didn't love me...' you thought 'what he wants are benefits and a check up on you once in a while would maintain the connection between the two of you so that he'd still have the benefits."

"Not even once." You whimpered, still looking down, your voice quiet and shows how much dominant he can be.

His expression at your statement, unknown to you, softened for once. He looked at you with worry, with pain.

"I don't need this shit" he said strictly his expression going back to a glare as he walked out, the papers on the wall and desk rattled as he left you there in his room.

A crying mess.

You didn't know what to be afraid of the most now

Seeing him again and having to avoid the situation 

Or

Never being able to see him again


	6. Origin (pt. 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while. I've been trying to make a schedule for everything to be more productive but I keep messing up and procrastinating... it sucks. But I hope this new chapter brightens your day! Thanks for reading

You were a crying mess on the floor: sobbing occasionally. It didn't go so well with both of you. You felt as if you kissed his ass a lot, now that you think about it. You've done so much- He's done so little,close to none actually. 

He went off world again(probably), drinking or doing 'something else' after your fight. Leaving again after he just got back. 

Great

No one from the family said a thing. They heard everything you said; heard everything he said. No one checked up on you after he left which made you feel like shit.

"I don't need this shit." His voice as he said that was terrifying, unlike any kind of rage you'd seen on him before. He looked like he could murder you with his looks, and not in a good way, You've definitely touched something from deep inside him and not in a romantic way. You blamed yourself after what happened there. You knew he wasn't like that at all but you wanted to try at least and let yourself believe that he'd actually like and love you.

'I've grown too clingy  
Too attached  
Too confused at where our relationship stood.'

You sniffled in the cold room, the oddly familiar buzz, from when tammy came over, started up again. You didn't question it. It controlled you. Made you numb from your actions while you pitied and comforted yourself until you passed out.

-

Rick isn't an expressive person but he was a good lier. He didn't know if anyone could tell or not but he, at least, considered himself to be. He sat down on a bar stool at a bar on another planet. The smell was odd and disgusting but he knew better than to complain about it around the planets inhabitants. That would cause him a lot of trouble. He sipped his ordered drink, thinking deeply as he swirled it around. 

'I don't like her,' he thought 'not after what happened to Bird Person' 

It was true. He didn't like her: He hated her with a passion of a million men; he hated seeing her try to apologize to such stupid things; he hated that she was always distracting him from his work; he hated to actually admit to himself that he liked her- that he admired her, he'd do anything for her. He loved her deeply and had grown very fond of her, from her silly but cute attitude to her down right disgusting farts and burps she tries to hide from everyone- especially that one time he caught her in the middle of picking her nose inside his room.

"You better fuckin use a tissue" he yelled when he caught her- finger still in her nose as she planned to just rub it on his desk.

He smiled a little bit at the thought but he needed to stop his feelings to avoid anyone he loved getting hurt. So that everyone wouldnt feel the same as he did: lonely, misunderstood, careless of himself, self-destructive- he was a danger to himself yet does nothing about it. He wanted to feel loved, he missed the feeling of attachment- the feeling of being with someone who cared about him and him in return, but he restricts himself of those feelings. He was fucked up like that. He knew he needed to be fixed but the moment someone helps him, he pushes them away; a self destructive person as always. 

Rick got bored after watching two aliens fight in the bar just beside him, being occassionally pushed and get liquor spilled on him wasnt helping him calm down, plus, he's probably seen better. He went inside his 'car' on a ride to go home after cooling off and thinking about everything, assessing in his mind what he'd do: avoid the situation until she cools off too and then they'll be okay from there.

He expected everything to go well- exactly as planned. 

Exactly

as 

planned.

-

It had been hours ago since he set foot in his garage after being back and getting drunk. He stumbled walking in, wheeling in his chair and fell asleep face down on his desk snoring slightly, drool dripping out from his mouth to the wood of the filthy desk.

...

 

Rick was shaken- like literally shaken. Morty was shaking him awake sounding panicked. Rick flipped morty off, lazily, with a groan. After finding out that morty had only woken him up for a science project.

Rick was in deep thought still his mind was everywhere, wanting to apologize but also leave it all behind- leave her behind. 

To run away. 

Morty always pulling him out of it, yelling at him that "he needed the project right now" since it was due tomorrow.

"Whe-well well wHYyy don't you do it, morty" rick said. Morty stayed quiet for a while, staring at rick in concern.

"The fuck's your problem?" Rick questioned morty.

"No-nothing Just-just just...," he sighed "arent you- arent you at least a little bit worried about (y/n)?" 

"Tsss why should I? And- and stop changing the subject." Rick said resuming the work he's doing.

"I thought you didn't like it when I babble about my- my science project" morty crossed his arms making rick glate at him.

...

Morty wouldn't stop asking questions about him and you, seeing as rick was pissed he took a little joy out of it but became serious later on: Saying that what rick said was too harsh and shouldnt rick at least comfort her and not avoid her.

"Jeez, rick, just seeing as how you avoided her after that really shows how much of a coward you are to face your feelings." 

Risk went silent, as did morty.

'What does he know about feelings' rick thought 'Feelings are dumb. Feelings are quick to fade. If you were feeling nervous you wouldn't feel nervous forever, you would only feel nervous at one time then calm down eventually after. Feelings are a passing thing.' and from what he felt for (y/n) It was no feeling at all- he was sure of it, you weren't just a passing thing. You are a memory living for eternity in his mind and he wanted to share more memories with you. 

Cheesy and gross 

He scrunched his face at he thought.

It is true having the ability to love is an intellectual thing- an intellectual process. The fact is that everyone has the capacity to love but not everyone can love, seems it all depends on how fucked up your life has become and how willing you are to try again for a chance to not get hurt by the other person you let in. Much like villains in movies, they've loved: felt loved, have been loved and have loved other people but that changes in what happened in their lives. For rick Somehow... he wanted to try again...

Morty started to question rick again (still not answering) as his inter dimensional space phone began to ring.

It was an unknown number he'd never seen before. He wanted to leave it be, not wanting to get involved in whatever the person on the other side had to say, probably a scam (from space), but since he wanted to get away from morty calling him out and throwing him stupid questions every 5 seconds he decided to answer, pretending that it was important.

"HeEEEey" he said holding the phone up to his ear. The person on the other stayed silent for a second too long.

"Who is this?" He asked standing up from his chair as morty tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

-

Everything was dark as you felt your self open your eyes. 

'Was it night already?' You thought standing up. Blinking more as you tried to adjust yourself to the darkness to see but you couldn't, the buzz from earlier still running on your mind, it hurt a bit but you decided to leave it thinking of it as a migrane. You walked and made your way near the door, still not able to see anything, and felt for it and flipped on the switch. 

Nothing.

You flipped the swith on and off a shit ton of times still not being able to see anything. The buzz was louder now like the fan of a monitor whiring the heat out. It hurts like hell. You grabbed for anything, anything at all to ease the pain as you were still blind. You gripped the sides of ricks desk and sent some of the papers flying as you stumbled, fell and passed out.

-

"Ugh I'll be in my room." Morty said quietly walking out and closing the door.

"Did you seriously think that you'd get away that easily?" The voice said it was distorted from the signal, probably from a far away planet, it was hard to know who it was. Rick furrowed his brows thinking.

"We suspected that you would have a plan at least to get out of prison, we've come prepared, rick. 

Just.  
One.  
Step.  
Above.  
you." 

Rick could hear it clearer now. It was tammy. 

"What the fUUUUuck do you want, you walking turd." Rick said very seriously, reaching for his gun inside his lab coat. His hand on the trigger, prepared to pull it out incase the federation assassinated him.

"We don't want anything, rick" she laughed "this is simply,"

"Revenge."

The garage door slammed open revealing you. 

Left eye glowing a dangerous robotic red as you emotionless-ly held a gun (that rick hasn't made or seen.) And Aimed at rick's head. You couldn't control it. Unaware of your actions: everyone you could still see was black, as if you've blacked out.

"Rick, meet subject 17," Tammy said. Rick's breathing became un even as he stood there, weak. 

"She was sent to assassinate you. To terminate you once and for all. Her system shut down after she went inside your house. We thought we'd lost her and you removed the chip behind her neck but after your stupid grand daughter let me into your house. We fixed it. We took over, we know your secrets." She continued while you took a step to the side cocking the gun in your hands.

"Wh-what" rick said now aiming his gun at you.

Tammy laughed. "Did you seriously think your sleeping beauty would just waltz right in your home just waiting for you in your bedroom?" She laughed again. "Pathetic." 

"What do you want? you want me to turn-in to the federation?" Rick asked as he stared at you.

"Hahaha you've no use there.  You have more use to me than to them.  Come to me. Serve me, Rick. Or else this will go down in one of three ways; one. You shoot her, kill her and watch her rotting corpse and I'll tell the federation of your whereabouts ; Two. you agree and I'll come for you and we will arange some thing or three you disagree-"

"You think I wont kill her?" Rick interrupted. 

"You're a great liar,rick, but you're not fooling anybody. If you wanted to shoot her, you would've done it already ever since she was found in your home."

"Maybe I will."

"Well then why don't you." Tammy laughed again "and if you do-" he dropped the phone as tammy still talked and shot at you, only for you to doge it and lunge foreward. Pushing him backward making him drop his weapon and pinning him to the garage door, it's metal clanking with every move you two made. Rick struggled to get off you. Pushing the gun, you pointed at him, away. 

"(Y/n)!" he yelled, struggling. "(Y/n) Just pleas- just-." He yelled and groaned, pushing you off of him. You landed on the floor sitting down and fired three shots, two of which he doged while the other one went through his arm. He groaned sitting down opposite to you, holding his arm. Taking this chance you grabbed him, taking him down and squeezed his injured arm even further. He yelled this time as you elbowed the side of his face while sitting on top of him. Inside you were fighting the buzz and voices that commanded you to do everything to kill rick.

Your grip on him loosened.

"Rick...," you said as he still struggled not giving in, reaching for his gun at the side.

"Rick-Rick I..." You said looking him in the eyes. He grabbed the gun. You quickly thinking slapped his hand away and grabbed it from him.

"Do it" he said "kill me and end it now!" 

Your body fought with your will and subconscious mind to not pull the trigger on rick.

"I would never." Your expression softening but made it look like you were constipated as you regained strength over your own body. You reached behind feeling the nape of your neck ad scratching at it, wildly, starting to draw blood. You yelled and began to feel light-headed. You laid down on the cement as rick backed away from you, terrified and in shock. You heard tammy start talking again on the phone. 

"Did you seriously think there was a chip inside you," she laughed "jesus, that would be dumb and obvious enough to-" 

You screamed and yelled even more from the pain. It was as if time slowed down. You stared at rick who was breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded obviously tired. You looked at the phone and then to your bloody hands, one still holding the gun. You took a deep breath.

'This is the right thing to do'

You pulled the trigger.

-


	7. Origin (pt.7)

Rick was shocked as you did so. His tired expression quickly turning into fear. The loudness of the bang made your ears hurt as you could only hear the piercing silence. The phone you shot was sparking up a small flame. You looked at rick, his arm still bleeding as he sat silently, waiting for you to do something; to make a move. You were light headed but still managed to stand up, wobbling; gun still in hand. Yelling out curses, releasing the emotional and physical pain you have. You crawled and sat down next to rick, both of your chest heaving as you two grasped for air.

You stared at each other.

"You're a part of the federation!" Rick yelled at you, still sitting down next to you. 

"You think I'd know!?," you yelled back "I told you I lost my memory."

Rick rolled his eyes at you "oh yeah, sure you did. Very believable." You could hear the slow clap he'd do in his sentence, hadn't he been shot he would've done it.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh, are you now?" He said sarcastically.

"I AM" you frustratedly yelled at him.  
'I swear to god. Part of the federation or not I'm gonna shoot him if he continues this shit' you thought

"Yeah, sure" he rolled his eyes, grunted and leaned back.

"So do it then," you said shoving the gun close to him. "Kill me." 

He looked at the gun, to your eyes holding his gaze a second longer, sadness glossing over his eyes for only a millisecond before he looked away, not taking the gun.

"Would've done that a long time ago." He stubbornly said crossing his arms, only to cringe feeling the pain from moving his shot arm.

"So why didn't you!" you fought back, still trying to hand the gun to him. Your expression softened and you sighed putting down the gun 

"why didn't you?" You said softly. He was still looking away. It was only until you didn't talk for a minute or two the silence got to him and he, curiously, slowly turned to look at you, his face was of a tint of pink. He leaned foreward and you did too, both of your eyes half lidded as he closed the gap between the two of you. It was electrifying. Breath hitching as you moved your lips together. He did love you. He'd do anything for you. You reached out and cupped the sides of his face, softly, with your dried blood stained hand. Shocked to find his cheeks wet, you broke the kiss and leaned away. His eyes still half lidded, you noticed he was crying. This saddened you as he closed his eyes, still waiting for you.

"Please~." He breathlessly said needing your touch. Only to hear you shuffle and lean away. He opened his eyes to see you standing up. Holding the gun

"(Y/n) I-" rick said trying to get a hold on you, still sitting down. Thinking to himself that maybe it was too soon.

You pointed the gun now to him, shushing him of his assumed reassurance. 

"I'm not," you sobbed squeezing your eyes shut, you couldn't look at him, you couldn't stare at his face, you didn't want to see him hurt. 

"I'm - it's not good for me to be here, rick" you said shaking your head. 

"Don - don't -don't say that we can - we ca-" rick said trying to reach for you. You cocked the gun and glared at him, hurtful that you had to do this. You slowly walked closer to the door. 

"Don't look for me." You said. It was your turn to cry now.

"No don't plea-" he said taking a step foreward and you shot at the ground near his foot as a warning. He stopped and looked at you one more time.

"I-im Sorry" you sobbed, unable to look at his face, and ran out of the house unknowing of where to go.

-

Months, weeks, days (y/n) couldn't count them, she would if she could probably-she doesn't remember anything before she showed up at the smith's household. She was happy. Was. She hoped she still is.

She hoped this was the right decision.

she questioned herself, whether it was the right decision, lost in thought, she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She had no control. No control of herself.

-  
Present

It hurts like hell doesn't it? To do the right thing. This was what rick probably felt when he turned himself in and you cursed him for it, but now this is how you pay the price. You've  Isolated yourself from everyone, Taking shelter in the whatever place you could afford or simply abandoned areas. You'd wish to die, but part of you wants to suffer for the things you've caused; for the people you've hurt, for the damage you've done.

You were a danger to everyone you meet. You didn't know when the 'episodes' of the fucked up side of your brain would act up. It would sometimes (at first when you lived alone in the city) act up and you'd wake up the next morning, blood on your hands you wouldnt remember what you did; it was like having a black out. Is this is? Guilt the next day for nothing. Sorry for yourself for a crime you know, yourself, you never even commited or have any memory of. You would sometimes walk alone in the streets, stare at the crowds people from the roof of a building, even pass by a specific place (sometimes seeing the garage opened) disguised as someone else or look up at the sky. 

Hoping. wishing. That one day you'll catch a glimpse of him out there. To look into his eyes and memorize his features that you've long forgotten.

But you never did.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want more! Thanks for reading


End file.
